Bajo Las Estrellas
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Tras la muerte de Tomoe y el final de la guerra, Battousai Himura lucha por encontrar un nuevo propósito en la vida. Un viaje le dará la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que se convertirá en su motivo para cambiar y buscar su destino, su verdad…
1. Chapter 1

"**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS"**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece. Este fic ha sido escrito sin fines lucrativos y por amor a la serie.**

**Agradecimientos a Claudia Gazziero** por aguantar todas mis locuras y tener que lidiar conmigo. Ni yo sé cómo le hace!

**Dedicatoria de este fic a Emilia Tsukino**. Si no fuera por ti… en primer lugar nunca habría escrito ni siquiera mi nombre en fanfic. También me animaste cuando más lo necesite. Tal vez no te des cuenta pero has hecho mucho por mí.

Tras la muerte de Tomoe y el final de la guerra Battousai Himura lucha por encontrar un nuevo propósito en la vida. Un viaje le dará la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que se convertirá en su motivo para cambiar y buscar su destino, su verdad…

"**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS"**

**Por: Zury Himura**

**Capítulo 1: Battousai en la era Meiji**

**I**

La guerra por fin había terminado. El tiempo de destajar a cada uno de sus enemigos y asesinarlos vilmente, por un mejor Japón, por fin había cesado. Y Battosai, a pesar de ser un excelente espadachín y de haber sido reconocido como una leyenda durante la revolución, no tenía nada más. Kenshin Himura no tenía donde ir y mucho menos a alguien que lo esperara.

Lo único que poseía era el recuerdo de la mujer que había amado, la cual seguía en su mente como un recordatorio de lo que nunca volvería a tener. El diario que ella había dejado como prueba de su amor había sido entregado a un templo para ser guardado, así que no tenía nada de ella, sólo el recuerdo de la única y última noche como marido y mujer; y eso ya había pasado hacía más de tres años.

Se sentía triste y acongojado. Aquella era de restauración por la que tanto había luchado le había dado la espalda. Incluso, había pensado que matando y sacrificando gente traería paz y prosperidad a todos por igual, pero se había olvidado de algo: de su misma persona, de las consecuencias que tendría en su vida y del sacrificio que implicaba.

La era Meiji, aquella por la que había sacrificado todo, por la que había llenado su conciencia de remordimientos y manchado sus manos con sangre se ensañaba con él, marginándolo de sus beneficios. Se encontraba totalmente solo y no era aceptado en ningún lugar. La gente siempre lo vería y lo señalaría como el asesino, como el destajador, como el _demonio_, como el _Battousai_.

—Tomoe… —suspiró profundamente. No tenía a nadie con quien llegar, ni familia ni amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. La necesitaba a ella.

Había renunciado a todo lo que lo obligara a matar de nuevo, pero no estaba seguro si podría lograr, alguna vez, dejar de asesinar.

El gran Battousai, aquel que había infundado miedo y terror en las calles de Kyoto, el más temido y respetado a pesar de su tan corta edad cargaba una _sakabattou_, aunque en realidad no sabía qué hacer con ella ni cómo utilizarla para protegerse. De hecho, dudaba de que pudiera cumplir lo que alguna vez le había prometido a Tomoe: _"después de que todo esto pase, dejaré la vida de asesino"_.

Apresuró los pasos al ver una aldea cercana. Gruñó interiormente, no era que estuviera huyendo de Kioto, pero aquellas tierras le recordaban sus crímenes y la gente lo rechazaba por ser uno de los creadores de la nueva era.

Las miradas que los demás le dirigían estaban cargadas de lástima y desaprobación, muchos huían de su presencia. Ellos no comprendían que una persona lastimada como él sólo quería ser parte de una comunidad, rehacer su vida y ser un hombre de bien. Se sentía incomprendido, totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Joven, ¿no le gustaría pasar una noche en mi posada? —preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada.

—No —contestó cortante. Ignoró la invitación y siguió con su camino, huyendo de la tan desacostumbrada hospitalidad.

—No le cobraré… —La mujer repuso.

Kenshin paró en seco. —¿Me está tratando de insultar o algo así? —La mirada que le dedicó a la mujer fue fulminante, mas sin embargo, la anciana no se retractó ni se inmutó.

—No es mi intención, no me mal entienda. Es sólo que he oído rumores, verá… —La anciana se acercó al joven y habló por lo bajo—. Un imperialista de cabello de fuego, cicatriz en forma de cruz y muy atractivo, por cierto, es el causante de que mi posada siga de pie y de que mis inquilinos vivan en paz. Gracias a él mi nieto puede tener un futuro mejor… —La mujer se atrevió a tomar la mano del espadachín y le sonrió sinceramente.

—¿Está segura? —Kenshin preguntó vacilante. No quería comprometerse con nadie ni mucho menos ser causa de caridad. Estaba inseguro.

—Claro, muchacho… a ti te debo mucho y sé por lo que has pasado. Anda, pasa. —Kenshin siguió a la mujer. Su corazón latió desbordante de esperanza, tal vez no todo estaba perdido—. Mi nombre es Yari Shegmu —se presentó la anciana.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ella humildemente entendió que no habría una presentación de parte del joven, tampoco era necesario, ella sabía quién era: un soldado herido. A pesar de esto, quería conocer la identidad verdadera de ese muchacho que lucía como si una era entera hubiera pasado bajo sus pies; quería descubrir al hombre que se ocultaba bajo esa mirada dorada intensamente solitaria.

**II**

La tarde pasó rápidamente, luego de aceptar la oferta de la mujer. Sin reparos, le había ayudado a recoger algunos vegetales de su huerto, se había dado un baño y en ese momento se encontraba descansando. Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Hijo, es hora de merendar. ¿Quieres la comida en tu habitación o quieres bajar al comedor conmigo? —Kenshin se puso rápidamente de pie y abrió la puerta.

—Bajaré con usted —respondió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Agradecía la hospitalidad de la anciana y creía prudente pagarle con un poco de compañía, además él también la necesitaba.

—Cociné: fideos, verduras al vapor, salmón asado y un poco de arroz. Siéntete libre de comer lo que gustes. —El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

¿Se trataba de alguna clase de sueño, broma o algo parecido? Asintió y se sentó en el piso de madera, tomó los palillos y esperó a que la anciana comiera de su plato.

No es que fuera malo, y mucho menos desagradecido. Pero quería constatar que no se trataba de alguna trampa y comprobar que no lo querían envenenar. Empuñó sus palillos con fuerza, al ver que la anciana esperaba por él. ¿Se trataba de un reto?

Se lo podía imaginar: Yari Shegmu versus Battousai. ¿Quién comería primero? ¿Quién caería derrotado por asfixia o por envenenamiento? ¿Quién ganaría? Una carrera contra el tiempo…

Imaginó que mientras él pataleaba en el piso al sentir el veneno recorrer su cuerpo, la anciana sacaba una daga, sonreía maliciosamente y cumplía sin más ni menos el trabajo que miles de soldados no habían podido completar.

La mujer suspiró y después sonrió. —Entiendo, hijo… —Tomó sus palillos y dio los primeros bocados—. Están libres de bichos y de cualquier otra cosa que te hayas imaginado. —Sonrió de nuevo.

Kenshin se sonrojó, se sentía estúpido y paranoico. Se justificó, interiormente por su comportamiento, con el pensamiento: con tanto loco asechando en esa nueva época había que tener cuidado. Se disculpó y comenzó a comer, estaba delicioso.

No había ningún veneno.

**II**

Tenía el estómago lleno, casi podría sonreír de satisfacción, pero se abstuvo para preservar su imagen. La comida había estado deliciosa, el ambiente era el adecuado y la compañía aún más. Se sintió por primera vez _aceptado._

—Dime, ¿eres casado, soltero, hay una jovencita esperándote en algún lugar del mundo? —preguntó la anciana, tratando de entablar una conversación.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, no quería hablar de Tomoe. ¿Cómo podría explicar la situación? _"Verá… primero maté a su prometido, me engañó, vivió conmigo, se enamoró, me enamoré, me traicionó y la maté accidentalmente"_. No, definitivamente no era una historia dulce que una viejecilla pudiera soportar. No la quería asustar, ni mucho menos matar de un paro cardiaco.

—Viudo… —contestó secamente.

—Oh, lo siento enserio, ¿desde hace cuánto? —Kenshin la observó con desdén. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida?

—Tres años, casi cuatro.

—Y no has, no sé… ¿intentando rehacer tu vida? —La anciana se aclaró la garganta para no parecer invasiva—. Digo, eres un joven muy apuesto; creo que cualquier jovencita estaría encantada de tener un esposo como tú…

¿Acaso la señora se le estaba insinuando? Sacudió los _raros_ pensamientos que se estaban cruzando por su mente.

—No estoy buscando a nadie. —Se levantó, tomó sus platos sucios, se dirigió a la cocina, los lavó, dio las gracias y se retiró hasta su cuarto sin decir una palabra más.

La mujer sonrió tristemente, veía en el rostro del joven un gran dolor. Recordó los rumores de otros patriotas que alguna vez habían descansado en su propiedad.

—_Battousai, desapareció._

—_Sí, dicen que estaba loco._

—_Dicen que el gobierno lo está buscando._

—_La verdad es que mató a la persona equivocada…_

La anciana se levantó de su lugar e hizo lo mismo que el joven, agradeció al cielo por los alimentos, lavó sus platos y limpió la cocina pensativa hasta el anochecer.

—Mató a la persona equivocada… —repitió la anciana para sí misma.

**III**

Era de noche, estaba cansada y al día siguiente por la mañana tenía muchas labores que terminar. Definitivamente aprovecharía la estadía del ex-samurái para completar los deberes más pesados. Una pareja arribó pasada la medianoche y ella, como buena anfitriona, les brindó todas las comodidades posibles.

El espadachín no había salido de su habitación desde la cena, aunque lo había llamado para tomar un postre y un poco de té, los cuales él había rechazado con el pretexto de que estaba muy cansado. Ella nunca había sido tonta, sabía muy bien que el tema de la esposa difunta lo había afectado, por lo que decidió darle espacio para que saliera de su coraza y decidiera confiar en ella.

Por otro lado, entendía el dolor que sentía el joven tras la pérdida de su esposa. Pero… ya habían pasado más de tres años y no había menguado ni siquiera un poco. Ella, con su sabiduría, se encargaría de hacerle ver que tenía que dejar ir el recuerdo de la fallecida y seguir viviendo, ya era hora. El joven era educado, trabajador y muy apuesto; no lo dejaría desperdiciar su vida viviendo con el peso de la muerte sobre su espalda.

Estuvo a punto de meterse a su _futón_ cuando oyó los lamentos del cuarto de al lado. Se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercó a la pared para tener una mejor idea de lo que se trataba.

—No, por favor… lo siento. —La mujer frunció el ceño ante las palabras.

—Tomoe, perdóname… —exclamó el joven con fuerza. La señora Yari no quiso seguir oyendo las lamentaciones del pelirrojo, no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. Tomó un abrigo y salió de su cuarto apresurada.

Abrió la puerta con premura, posó la lámpara que había cogido por el camino y la puso a lado del joven espadachín. Se arrodilló con dificultad y sostuvo su cabeza atrayéndolo hacia su regazo. Lentamente, dio leves palmadas en el brazo del joven, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Shh… tranquilo.

—Tomoe, Akira… por favor, perdónenme. Enishi… —Kenshin se retorció con fuerza en el agarre. Estaba teniendo pesadillas torturadoras, lo sabía por su áspera voz quebrada y las gotas cristalinas de sudor en su frente.

—Hijo, hijo… todo está bien, no te preocupes. —Yari trató de consolarlo.

—¡Yo fui el que debí morir! Perdóname, perdóname…

Un nudo de nostalgia surgió dentro de la mujer, las piezas se estaban armando, al fin entendía la medida del sufrimiento de aquel muchacho. El peso de miles de muertes, incluyendo las de aquellas tres personas que aparentemente eran importantes para él. Una lágrima rodó sobre el rostro femenino.

—Hijo, mi hijo… despierta por favor, no vivas en tu pasado, tienes un presente, tienes un futuro… —La mujer jaló a Kenshin con todas sus fuerzas y lo abrazó, mientras lloraba por él, por su vida, por su desgracia.

Kenshin comenzó a abrir los ojos, sentía su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor y caliente por la agitación, también se sentía sumamente reconfortado y envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Se sorprendió al principio, pero después se rindió ante semejante muestra de afecto. No pudo más que dejarse consolar, lo necesitaba hacía tanto tiempo.

—¡Yo la maté, no quise! —admitió por fin. La mujer estuvo a punto de imponer distancia entre ellos pero ante la culpa y horror de su voz, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Sintió que el abrazo se volvía más fuerte de parte del joven, él se estaba aferrando a aquel gesto con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo sé, hijo… Tú no quisiste.

—No tengo nada, lo eché a perder. No tengo un propósito, no tengo nada… —Terminó de decir. No le importaba que lo juzgaran, o mostrarse vulnerable. Lo único que quería era ser entendido y aceptado.

Al separar sus cuerpos notó una dulce y cálida mirada violeta en el joven y empatizó sinceramente con ella. Le dolía ver a ese niño sufrir, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que él no era malo, tampoco necesitaba explicaciones, no necesitaba nada más. Él necesitaba un motivo para seguir, un propósito nuevo y ella le ayudaría.

Alejó a Kenshin, quien aún temblaba y lo ayudó a tenderse de nuevo. Recostó la cabeza del joven en sus piernas otra vez y lo arrulló. Kenshin cerró los ojos tratando de alejar las pesadillas de su mente. La señora Yuri acarició el rostro del joven con ternura.

—Encuentra tu camino, hijo… encuentra tu propósito —declaró ella, mientras daba unas palmaditas en la frente del chico—. Encuéntrala.

**IV**

Sintió pequeñas salpicaduras de agua impactarse en todo su cuerpo, se sentía cansado y mojado. El olor a tierra húmeda disparó su sentido de alerta y abrió los ojos rápidamente, intentó cubrir con sus manos el paso de lluvia hacia sus ojos. Luego de percatarse de que estaba al aire libre, se sentó y retiró los flequillos color carmesí que se adherían a su rostro empapado.

Estaba en un patio, tirado en medio, aún vestido con su _hakama_ blanca y su _gi _azul marino, sin su espada. Se levantó de golpe, buscó insistentemente la espada que tanto lo había protegido en innumerables ocasiones y que lo hacía sentir considerablemente seguro. Necesitaba tener la espada sin filo que le habían regalado al final de la guerra o lo que fuera, ¡sólo quería un arma, maldita sea! No sabía dónde demonios estaba.

Frente a él se encontraba una casa enorme, tan enorme y monstruosa que parecía llegar al cielo, jamás había visto algo como eso. Dio algunos golpes en una de las paredes para comprobar si era real. Dolía, el material era fuerte y frío; no era cotidiano. Desesperadamente y temiendo lo peor, decidió movilizarse y buscar algo familiar, la residencia estaba rodeada de paredes altas y con pedazos de metal arriba.

Rodeó el lugar y encontró un _dojo_, suspiró con alivio. Se sentía en un mundo diferente, por lo que se acercó con cuidado. Analizó todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor: grandes puertas de metal y de cristal, una fuente de agua en medio del patio y muchas flores que decoraban el lugar. Unas _cajitas_ negras se movían en cada esquina de la casa y una luz roja palpitaba repetitivamente dentro de ellas.

Abrió la puerta del _dojo_, se quitó el calzado y entro en él.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Kenshin se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina. Giró su rostro en dirección a la joven y se mantuvo en silencio, a pesar de las muecas confundidas que la chica le dedicaba.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó de nuevo la joven.

Kenshin la miró detalladamente analizándola. La joven vestía un _hakama_ azul oscuro y una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo. Su cabello negro estaba acomodado en una coleta alta, su piel era blanca y hacia muy buena combinación con sus ojos azul zafiro. Era hermosa, casi igual, más bien… podía asegurar que su belleza igualaba a la de Tomoe.

—Ya sé, por la cara que tienes debes ser el nuevo guarda espaldas que mi amiga Tae ha contratado, ¿verdad? —La chica caminó hacia la pared y tomó una espada de madera. Sonrió competitivamente y se la arrojó al pelirrojo.

—No creo que quieras hacerlo… —advirtió el joven, extendiéndole de vuelta la espada. Pensó que sería demasiado ventajoso para el ganar ese duelo, además no la quería lastimar.

La pelinegra caminó hacia otra pared y tomó una _katana._

—No creo que sea justo…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, risueña. Por un poco habría cometido el error fatal de reírse ante la expresión desconcertada del joven.

—Bueno, lo será si no la sabes usar… —La escrutó intensamente. Y en realidad eso esperaba, que no la supiera usar para que ese duelo se aplazara para otro día. Tenía incertidumbre y tenía que apaciguar su curiosidad primero.

—¿Ah sí? —La chica desenfundó la espada. Kenshin quedó inmóvil al descubrir el filo de su oponente, y la joven sonrió al notar el desconcierto del pelirrojo—. Es una _sakabattou_, ha estado en mi familia por muchas generaciones. —Ella acarició la hoja con cuidado—. Digamos que es una reliquia familiar.

—¿La sabes usar? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Emm… pues más o menos —bromeó divertida. Sabía algunas de técnicas de auto defensa, pero nada más, sólo quería probar las habilidades de su nuevo amigo.

Una leve sonrisa, casi invisible, se apareció en el rostro de Kenshin. Ella era igual de hermosa que Tomoe, pero su personalidad era mucho muy diferente, era como si ella no cargara con los pesares de su esposa muerta.

—¡Ya se! Apostemos algo… —sugirió la chica.

Kenshin, indiferente, alzó los hombros restándole importancia. ¿Acaso la joven no sabía que las apuestas estaban prohibidas?

—Si yo gano me dejarás manejar todos los días hasta la escuela. —El espadachín la miró confundido. No entendía ni una palabra que ella decía. ¿De qué estaba hablando? No lo sabía, además su acento era muy extraño. Ella continuó—: Y si yo pierdo haré tu trabajo más fácil y no me quejaré nunca de ninguna de tus órdenes.

—Espera, ¿tú conducirás una carroza? —Esta vez fue el turno de la joven para mostrarse confundida.

—¿Carroza? Un carro, si es a lo que te refieres, y sí… puedo manejarla.

Sí, ella era definitivamente diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido antes, y no sólo por su acento. Recordó la casa enorme y las cajas negras con luces palpitantes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿En qué era estamos? —preguntó en seguida.

—¿Qué? —¿Era broma lo que le preguntaba? ¿Acaso Tae había contratado a un idiota despistado para protegerlas de nuevo? Lo ignoró—. Estamos en el año 2014.

Kenshin se quedó en blanco de la sorpresa. De hecho, lo había sospechado desde un principio, algo andaba mal. Todo era demasiado bello para ser cierto. La comida de la señora Yari estaba envenenada o tenía algo raro. Se pellizcó disimuladamente bajo la manga de su _gi_.

—¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

—Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza en desconcierto —Dime la verdad…

Kenshin frunció el ceño. —Es la verdad, ese es mi nombre.

—¿Cómo Battousai?

El espadachín agachó la mirada y asintió. No le daba orgullo ser conocido por ese sobrenombre, le recordaba cada uno de sus errores del pasado y cada rechazo por ser llamado así.

Kaoru pensó sobre las locas ideas de los padres del joven Himura para que lo nombraran de esa forma. Battousai había sido una leyenda en la antigüedad y gracias a él todo en la historia de Japón había cambiado. Aquel soldado era conocido como peligroso, frío y calculador… Pensándolo mejor, se dio cuenta que en realidad no era tan diferente a los hombres que vivían en la actualidad… además era un guardaespaldas, uno que ya tenía en desventaja su corta estatura y sus finos rasgos.

¿Tal vez necesitaba a alguien más intimidante?

La joven extendió la mano. —Kaoru Kamiya, mucho gusto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota de Autora: **Como verán este es el fic hermano de "El amor no es egoísta". **No es una secuela**. Sino otra versión de un viaje en el tiempo.

Saben… siempre me pregunte que estuvo haciendo mi Kenshin amado durante aquellos diez años que vago por todo Japón… hehe así que me invente mi versión. Repito, no soy esa clase de autora/escritora que reprime sus ideas, la verdad mi importa poco si es un ooc, un universo alterno o un cannon. **La creatividad es creatividad** y la escritura es para divertirse. Si lo hiciera por dinero me mataría por hacer un buen cannon hehe pero como lo hago por diversión y para el disfrute de otros lectores que como yo adoran una buena cambiada de escenario no pongo barreras a mi inspiración con una cannon.

Tal vez esta historia será un cannon, tal vez no… ni yo lo sé. Sólo dejaré que mi instinto, creatividad e inspiración me guíen. Ojala y así pensaran más escritores ya que la idea del cannon ha limitado enormemente la evolución y desarrollo en este fandom. Tenemos que divertirnos chicos, así que no sean tan cerrados, que me da mucha tristeza.


	2. Capítulo 2: Desconocido

**Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenece…sí, lo sé ¡qué desafortunada soy!**

"**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS"**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero**

**Dedicado a Rogue85 que ya la daba por perdida T.T y a Christine Core por estar en mi vida! **

Debo decir que mi pobre vocabulario en español me ha familiarizado con **Battousai **en este fic. Así que gracias a **Breen** y a **Nadeshiko** (mi amada neurona)!

**Capítulo 2: Desconocido.**

**I**

Las palabras revoloteaban en su mente, la chica había dicho _dos mil catorce_, y por más que quería golpearse contra la pared y desaparecer esas alucinaciones, los hechos y ambiente le decían que no era necesario.

Todo estaba muy claro, los modernos artefactos, la forma de vestir de la joven y la extravagante arquitectura que había contemplado le sugerían tres cosas: se encontraba muerto y en un mundo espiritual, los remordimientos y malas pesadillas habían terminado con su estabilidad mental o… la joven decía la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le instó Kaoru abandonando la pose de defensa—. Creí que probaríamos tus _habilidades_ —enfatizó la última palabra dudando de que aquel chico se atreviera a levantar el _boken_.

Encontrando sarcasmo en su voz, Kenshin la desafió con la mirada. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no sabía quién era él? ¿Acaso su presencia no le infundía temor? Al ver que su escrutinio ocasionaba _nada_ en aquella chica, levantó el _boken _en señal de ataque.

—¿Mis habilidades? —preguntó divertido—. Probaremos las tuyas.

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja. —Bien, si insistes en subestimarme…

Kaoru asestó uno, dos, tres golpes y la velocidad incrementada del espadachín la descolocó de todo enfoque, luego gruñó al ver todos sus intentos fallidos.

—Ya, ¡Quédate quieto y deja que te dé un par de palmaditas, al menos! —rio mientras lanzaba otros dos golpes.

Una sonrisa casi fantasmal apareció en el rostro del ex samurái. Sin duda aquella chica era divertida, _rara_, pero divertida.

De repente vio a Kaoru venir y abrió los ojos anonadado. Lo que veía frente suyo ya no era la chica de coleta alta y ojos zafiro, sino Tomoe. Bajó el _boken_ y esperó a que la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos vacíos llegara a su encuentro. Si matarlo era lo que ella quería a cambio por haber tomado su vida, así seria. Cerró los ojos al sentir la ráfaga de aire pasándole por un lado y morir justo contra su cuello.

Kaoru detuvo su ataque, algo pasaba con aquel hombre de apariencia extraña. Su postura ofensiva se había derrumbado y sus ojos habían ocultado la fiereza demostrada al principio.

—Tomoe… perdón —masculló con evidente pesadumbre en el rostro.

Desconcertada, caminó a su lado y posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, demostrando compasión y consuelo. Sonrió suavemente. —Iremos adentro —le comunicó—. Estás mojado y necesitas cambiar tus ropas antes de que pesques un resfriado… —extendió su mano y tomó el _boken_ de la mano del hombre.

—Espera… —la miró extrañado—. Tú, tú hiciste algo.

Confundida preguntó: —¿Hacer qué?

La reacción de desconcierto no pasó desapercibida por el joven. —Nada, olvídalo. Pensé que querías probar mis habilidades.

—Oh…. Eso, olvídalo, he ganado.

—Ni siquiera…

—Te distrajiste, _soñaste borreguitos_, _volaste a la luna_… en ese minuto te hubiera cortado el cuello —comentó mientras colocaba la _katana_ y el _boken_ dentro de la vitrina del _dojo_.

_¿Volar a la luna? ¿Soñar borregos_? No entendía lo que la mujer hablaba, pero la verdad era que, durante su visión del fantasma de Tomoe, la voz de aquella joven había causado algo dentro de él, algo que no podía explicar y que, al parecer, ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que había sido.

Aquello había reconfortado su alma y muy en el fondo, detrás de aquella mascara de frialdad, se alegró por la sensación de alivio que le había provocado.

**II**

—Es la verdad —insistió.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste por el camino? Tal vez, no sé, perdiste la memoria o te imaginas cosas que no son —alzó los hombros en exasperación.

Había agotado todas las opciones para poder justificar las locuras que estaba escuchando.

—No. Me llamo Himura Kenshin. Trabajé para los_ Ishinshishi_, ganamos la Revolución y estamos, creo yo, en la era Meiji —resopló—. Y todo esto te lo digo resumiéndote la situación.

No lo podía correr, ni siquiera podía llamar a emergencias para reportar la información de un chico _demasiado extraño_ y ver si era buscado en algún lugar. Lo examinó nuevamente, aquel cabello carmesí, aquellas finas y perfectas facciones le daban aire de ser un… ¿metrosexual? Pero… por otro lado, aquella mirada dorada proyectaba muerte y destrucción, y eso era lo que le hacía dudar de su buena fe e _inocencia_.

—Mira, ¿Qué te parece lo siguiente? Yo llamaré a mi amiga, ella es doctora, y mientras yo hago eso tú tomarás un baño… ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo asintió y Kaoru le extendió una toalla limpia junto con algunos pijamas. —Esto es de mi hermano, espero que no te moleste… —Lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hacia el baño.

Kenshin separó su mano rápidamente, casi como si quemara el contacto con la piel de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosa sobre su comportamiento.

—Nada, sólo que no necesito que me lleves de la mano, yo puedo ir solo.

Pasmada y avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer asintió y entró al baño junto a él. —Disculpa, no sabía que... Bueno, olvídalo. —En realidad había sido su culpa por tomar aquella confianza con el chico y pensar que él tendría sus mismas costumbres. ¡Claro, si en realidad era quien decía ser!

—Este es el jabón y todo lo necesario para tomar tu baño. —Aceleró su paso—. Avísame si necesitas algo —exclamó antes de salir corriendo de vergüenza.

Entonces, se sentó en la cama esperando pacientemente. Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó el nombre de su amiga. —Buenas tardes señorita. Habla Kaoru Kamiya, ¿me podría comunicar con Megumi, por favor? Sí, claro esperaré.

—Hola. ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó luego de unos tonos.

—Me alegra, oye ¿podrías venir?

—No, no me he sentido mal.

—No tampoco han vuelto a lastimarme… en realidad no es para mí.

—Es para un amigo.

—¡Megumi! —gritó sonrojada.

—Está bien, te esperaré —cortó la llamada y suspiró resignada. Todo era demasiado extraño con ese chico. No sabía si él estaba más loco por creer ser Himura Battousai o ella por estar a punto de creerle.

En el cuarto de baño, Kenshin estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero tres extraños aparatos desviaron rápidamente su atención: una tina de barro blanco rodeada de paredes de cristal, una bandeja pequeña a sólo unos pasos de ahí construida con el mismo material y con manubrios plateados, y por último, un asiento extraño lleno de agua y fabricado del mismo material blanco.

Examinó el lavamanos, movió y giró las llaves cromadas hasta entender su propósito y prosiguió. Al menos había encontrado agua para asearse, pero… aquella mujer había señalado la tina grande que se encontraba del otro lado.

Tal vez tenía que cargar el agua con algún instrumento…

Examinó el lugar cuidadosamente y su vista se posó en un vaso que contenía pequeños _cepillos de colores_. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Tan difícil era bañarse en esa casa? ¡¿Por qué los contenedores y los cepillos tenían que ser tan chicos?!

**III**

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que el chico había entrado al baño, Kaoru quería tocar y preguntar si todo se encontraba en orden o si era necesaria su ayuda.

¿Ayuda? Se sonrojó. —¡Kaoru, en qué estás pensando! Ya me parezco a Megumi, ¡Dios! —Sacudió la cabeza y espantó aquellos pensamientos tan atrevidos de su _inocente_ cabeza.

Finalmente, tocó la puerta sólo para asegurarse de que todo se encontraba bien. —Kenshin, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Se tapó la boca rápidamente y suspiró—. Es decir, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, en un momento salgo. Sólo estoy limpiando el baño… —escuchó su voz, del otro lado de la puerta, algo complicada.

Se extrañó al escuchar sobre la _limpieza _que el pelirrojo _ejecutaba _dentro de cuarto. ¿Qué tenía que limpiar? —Oye, no es necesario, yo lo limpiaré.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré —insistió.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. —Kenshin, de verdad no es necesario. Traeré algunos paños y toallas si es necesario.

—Bien, creo que tomaré tu oferta. —El pelirrojo salió del lugar, cabello suelto y torso desnudo, la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y la mirada escondida tras los mechones rojos que se adherían a su rostro—. Dame un momento, si traes los paños y toallas yo me encargaré.

Una mirada zafiro recorrió cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba al descubierto y se detuvo _ah_í. Aquellas piernas, brazos y abdomen marcados denotaban arduas horas de entrenamiento, horas en el gimnasio y gran condición física.

Las gotas de agua rodaban por su torso marcado y desnudo, se veía tan elaborado y trabajado que si no lo hubiera visto en vivo no se lo creía. Parecía modelo de revista para señoritas. No era que ella tuviera de aquellas bajo la cama, _no_, pero las había visto en la casa de Misao.

Retuvo el aire. Hubo algo más que llamó la atención de la joven pelinegra: Aquellas marcas en el cuerpo del joven. En sus veinte años de vida, Kaoru nunca había presenciado castigo similar. ¿Habría sufrido mucho? Había visto su cicatriz en forma de cruz, pero se había limitado a pensar que se trataba de otro intento para parecer más rudo, o para aparentar ser Hitokiri Battousai.

Kenshin vio como ella mantuvo clavados los ojos en su pecho, en sus brazos, y después en su abdomen. Sus ojos dorados se orientaron en el último lugar donde la chica lo había mirado: Sus cicatrices. Cogió una camisa y se la colocó rápidamente, intentando no verse torpe. —Perdón.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño. —¿Perdón por qué? —le dijo decepcionada por la puesta de prendas.

—Por salir de esta forma —se disculpó señalando las marcas en su cuerpo.

—¿Te avergüenzas? —inquirió escéptica.

—Entiendo que no son agradables de ver.

—¿En serio? —refunfuñó—. Pues yo no lo creo.

El hombre bufó sarcásticamente. Le echó una mirada efímera y entró de nuevo al baño con las prendas restantes en mano.

La pelinegra agitó las manos tratando de llamar su atención. —¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Kaoru paró en seco su _ataque de puños en el aire,_ cuando oyó su voz baja y rasposa atravesar la habitación.

—¿Qué?

El hombre mostro su rostro detrás de la puerta. —¿Por qué debería sentirme orgulloso?

—Bueno, no conozco tu historia pero me imagino que fuiste un soldado, a menos que seas un masoquista y te gusten las cosas rudas —se mofó mientras jugueteaba con los dedos nerviosa.

—No he entendido la última parte… pero por lo demás, tú lo has dicho, no conoces mi historia —objetó. Sabía muy bien que aquella mujer nunca podría entender lo que él había pasado y lo rechazaría como todos los demás en su época.

Kaoru, dispuesta a olvidar la discusión que se tornaba un poco ofensiva de parte del hombre, entró al baño.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! —La mujer de ojos azules gritó al ver el piso mojado, sus cepillos de dientes en el lavamanos y las prendas originales del joven usadas como absorbentes de agua.

Kenshin había usado algún cepillo de dientes para lavar su cuerpo y el contenedor de ellos para bañarse, no en la tina pero en el piso a lado de la tina. En ese momento entendió el porqué de su tardanza, enjugarse con un vaso de ocho onzas era difícil.

—Creí escuchar a alguien ofrecer su ayuda —concedió una sonrisa, la que desapareció inmediatamente después de ser consciente de su existencia.

**IV**

—Y así es como funciona la ducha, el lavamanos y el inodoro. —Tomó aire. Estaba segura de que el hombre se había golpeado en la cabeza y había olvidado todo, pero no sabía que su condición se extendía al grado de no saber cómo utilizar los objetos cotidianos.

La inquietud en el rostro masculino era evidente.

—¿Asustado? El inodoro no come, Kenshin —le dijo, y en respuesta el pelirrojo suavizó las facciones de su rostro y asintió.

Kaoru cogió los recipientes y toallas que había utilizado para asear el baño y salió de ahí junto con su acompañante.

—Gracias —concedió apenado el chico luego de unos segundos.

—No hay de qué, aunque de ahora en adelante si no recuerdas algo tienes que decírmelo, ¿entendido?

No tuvo opción más que asentir. Nunca le habían dado órdenes, nadie mandaba al _hitokiri _más que el antiguo Katzura, pero tenía que ser realista, estaba en una situación que no podía controlar y en la cual el orgullo no le serviría de nada para sobrevivir. Usar el inodoro parecía una situación de vida o muerte.

—Bien, ahora iremos a comer. Megumi vendrá en unos minutos y tú y yo tenemos que platicar.

Llegaron a una habitación en la cual se encontraba el _arsenal_ de armas más sofisticado que había visto en su vida. Frente a él había cuchillos, lo único que alcanzaba a reconocer, insertados en un pedazo de madera, un contenedor de cristal con navajas dentro y cosas de metal por doquier. Mentalmente armó una estrategia de sobrevivencia al no portar su _katana_.

Kaoru sintió de repente, el incremento del _kenki_ de su compañero, algo andaba mal con el hombre, se giró y recibió una mirada dorada, calculadora y amenazante. No tardó en ir tras el recibidor y pegarse a los cuchillos… _por si algo pasaba_.

Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención del pelirrojo y dio unos pasos hacia enfrente, retándola a mostrar su primer movimiento. Sabía que usaría las navajas.

Se hizo un intenso silencio entre ambos. Se retaban mutuamente con las miradas, ella no podía leer sus movimientos y él no podía atacar sin conocer los alcances de aquellas maquinas en ese cuarto, pero de algo estaba seguro: no tenía miedo.

—Esta es mi cocina, Kenshin —parló fríamente y lo repasó con cuidado, luego pensó—: _Que bien se ve en esas pijamas, aunque le quedan un poco grandes… ¡pero qué digo, el hombre está cazándome y yo pensando en esas cosas! _

La contempló de pies a cabeza tratando de leer el lenguaje corporal de la joven y adivinar su primer movimiento sin tener que esperar a que ella atacara. —¿Cocina, eh? —cedió mordazmente. La mirada azul destelló peligrosamente ante la irónica pronunciación.

Aquella mujer era diferente, las mujeres de su época normalmente se sometían a los mandatos de los hombres y, aunque él respetaba la opinión y voz de las chicas, nunca se había topado con una mujer cuyo espíritu fuera tan rebelde y aventurado como para enfrentarlo sin dejar de verse delicada y suave.

Bajó la guardia al ver a la joven sonreír con dulzura y su corazón dio un vuelco, incapaz de comprender el motivo de dicha acción. Evadiendo el gesto de afecto dio la media vuelta y dijo:

—Explícame acerca de cada utensilio y tal vez puedas dejar de sentirte amenazada —propuso con sorna.

Kaoru consintió con enfado. Le ofreció un plato de comida y comenzó con la explicación. —Esto se llama refrigerador, ayuda a que los alimentos mantengan su frescura por determinado tiempo —comentó—. ¿Ves? Aquí tienes alimentos, y tienes que buscar la fecha de caducidad y limpiar semanalmente…

La reacción de asombro en el rostro del ex samurái no se hizo esperar. Todo estaba empaquetado, las frutas se encontraban en contenedores transparentes y había jugos y leche en otros más largos, y ni qué decir de la parte superior del cuarto de metal al que le llamaba _congelador._ Tenía nieve dentro, escarcha por así decirlo, paso un dedo dentro del compartimento notando que los alimentos estaban congelados.

Admirado la observó. No muchas cosas, a sus dieciochos años de vida, lo habían logrado sorprender tanto como aquello. Pensó que muchos de sus ex compañeros, en batalla, pagarían por ver la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—Este es un tostador, metes pan, oprimes este botón y listo —continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver una mueca diferente en el rostro del pelirrojo—. Esta es la licuadora, puedes meter fruta, hielos, lo que quieras, lo conectas, la tapas y las hojas comenzarán a cortar.

El hombre de corta estatura guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Podemos continuar mañana… —susurró un poco preocupada—. Por la expresión que tienes diría que esto es mucho para ti, así que iremos poco a poco ¿de acuerdo? —soltó dudosa.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de replicar cuando unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta. La dueña de la casa corrió y recibió a otra mujer. La invitada saludó a la joven de ojos azules y se escucharon unas que otras risas antes de hacer su aparición ante su persona.

—¡Mi dios! —exclamó la doctora dispuesta a molestar a Kaoru—. ¡¿De dónde lo has sacado, Kaoru?! —Dejó su maletín en la mesa y fue directo al hombre frente a ella—. ¡Yo quiero uno igualito y con baterías incluidas!

Ambas se echaron a reír dejando al hombre ofuscado con sus comentarios.

La doctora llevaba puesto un vestido color vainilla ceñido en la parte superior y holgado en la parte baja. Se veía joven, pero podía notar la madurez en su rostro. Su cabello era largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos eran color almendra y sus labios eran rojo carmín. Era muy bella, pero no más que la mujer que le había tendido la mano para limpiar el baño.

—Megumi, por favor… —Kaoru solicitó entre risas—. ¡A lo que has venido!

—Vaya, veo que sigues siendo tan descortés como siempre —le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre de mirada fría—. No quiero echarte a perder la diversión, ¿sabes? Pero no creo que a Enishi le vaya a parecer esto.

Kaoru resopló y posó sus manos en su cintura. —¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que él y yo ya no somos nada? —contestó indignada—. Él, bueno, no hace falta recordarte lo que ha hecho.

—Ya lo sé, tontita. A lo que me refiero es que con _Señor tentación_ en tu casa las cosas se complicarán —se preocupó—. Y creo que es bueno recordarte lo que hizo en tu contra con el señor Kanryu, ¡y por despecho!

Con el semblante sombrío, la pelinegra caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, ignorando la mirada dorada sobre ella. —Sabré defenderme.

—Pero Kaoru…

—Sólo revísalo, ¿sí? —la interrumpió.

La invitada se limitó a guardar silencio y a cuestionar al hombre mientras lo revisaba.

—Él ha dicho que proviene de la era Meiji —le comentó la dueña de los ojos azules.

—Bien, no encuentro nada raro con él, Kaoru —le dijo seriamente—. Si se ha golpeado la cabeza es normal que tenga lagunas mentales o que viva episodios _de su vida_ en los que no ha estado. Tal vez fue una de las últimas cosas que leyó.

—No me he golpeado —comentó fríamente el aludido.

Megumi mató todo comentario y replica que estaba a punto de salir de su boca al presenciar la mirada asesina del hombre. Por unos segundos, dejó de respirar también.

—¿Kaoru puedo hablar contigo… a solas?

La joven asintió y acompañó a la doctora a la salida.

—Creo que el hombre estará bien si esto no se extiende por más tiempo —opinó tratando de sonar serena y razonable—. Si no ha cambiado en los próximos dos días necesitare que lo lleves a la clínica para una revisión más a fondo —le recomendó y le extendió la tarjeta de horarios.

Kaoru la aceptó y le sonrió. —Puedo ver la preocupación en tus ojos, y no hace falta… estoy bien.

—Eso espero… porque aquellos ojos que he visto allá adentro no son los de la inocencia reencarnada, ni mucho menos los de un cachorrito necesitado de amor y cariño… son los de un hombre, y uno muy peligroso.

—Takani, ¿recuerdas lo que una vez te comenté sobre mi padre? —inquirió la joven.

—¿Que era un hombre gruñón y estricto?

—¡No! —gritó desesperada Kaoru—. Él me contó que hace cientos de años uno de mis ancestros le ofreció techo y comida a una persona con un pasado oscuro y después…

—Resúmelo _chica mapache_, que tengo cosas que hacer —miró el reloj y le devolvió una sonrisa fingida.

—Bueno, yo quiero ayudar al hombre y es mi decisión —le abrió la puerta—. Ahora sí, gracias por tu ayuda y nos vemos luego. —La empujó ignorando las protestas de la doctora y cerró la puerta después de su partida.

La doctora miró de nuevo la casa a sus espaldas. Kaoru era una joven que había sufrido mucho después de la muerte de sus padre tres años atrás, a eso podía sumarle la traición de su prometido y los chantajes y amenazas de muerte de un hombre que estaba detrás de los negocios de la familia Kamiya.

Suspiró antes de echarse a caminar, lo último que quería era verla herida de nuevo. La joven era tan ingenua que ya se la podía imaginar haciendo piruetas y malabares por orden del sexy pelirrojo que desde ese momento, aseguró, residiría en la casa de los Kamiya.

_El sexy pelirrojo_… sonrió maliciosamente. Tal vez sería mejor que ella misma se encargara de hacerle saber lo que pasaría si le tocaba un pelo a su amiga o le rompía el corazón. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano lo haría al día siguiente a primera hora, después de que la chica mapache saliera a su trabajo.

—Jo, jo, jo, jo —rio y arrancó en su carro a alta velocidad.

**V**

Kenshin la observó recoger los platos rápidamente. Todos sus movimientos se habían vuelto mecánicos desde la aparición de la extraña mujer doctor. Escondía la vista bajo el flequillo y lo miraba sólo para lo que fuera necesario, la conocía desde hacía solo unas horas, pero podía asegurar que había cambiado.

Tampoco era que extrañara sus risas y su suave voz, pero las _necesitaba_ para matar el tiempo. No la quería perturbar con interrogativas, ya que él mismo no soportaría que la joven se atreviera a cuestionar su vida. Guardó silencio y la examinó por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro proyectaba soledad e inseguridad, lo contrario a lo que había demostrado horas antes. Por una inexplicable razón, sentía que se parecía a ella más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

—Te mostraré tu habitación… —aún con la mirada baja señaló el oscuro corredor—. Estarás cómodo, no te preocupes.

Kenshin odiaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, pero el silencio de aquella señorita lo desesperaba. Además, ella se había aventurado a compartir un techo, ofrecerle ropa y comida sin ninguna protesta…

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No. —Su respuesta fue firme.

Bueno, lo había intentado. Dio algunos pasos y el remordimiento se hizo presente, suspiró cansadamente y la tomó de la mano, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Tú me has acogido en tu casa, me has dado alimento y me has ayudado sin ni siquiera preguntarme si yo quería tu ayuda —se sinceró y, cuando sintió la mano de la joven deslizarse con el afán de alejarse, aplicó más fuerza en el agarre—. Eres capaz de dar todo eso sin siquiera preguntar quién soy, sin saber nada de mi pasado —se acercó sólo unos pasos—, y no eres capaz de dejar que hagan lo mismo por ti.

Kaoru se mofó y vertiginosamente llevó una mano a sus mejillas y limpió la humedad en ellas. Luego alzó su barbilla y le sonrió. —Estoy bien, Kenshin. Siempre lo he estado. Soy fuerte aunque no lo creas. Mira… —flexionó su brazo y presumió lo marcado de su pequeño y casi invisible músculo.

Escuchó unas suaves risas provenientes del pelirrojo y sonrió apaciblemente. —Yo sólo necesito…

—Descansar… —la interrumpió él, y descubrió en ese momento lo similares que sus espíritus eran. Entonces, llevó una mano titubeante al rostro femenino y limpió suavemente con su pulgar las frescas lágrimas—. Déjame…

La pelinegra cerró los ojos y negó rotundamente. —Déjame —lo escuchó de nuevo decir—, déjame ayudarte a encontrar una respuesta.

Kaoru lo miró conmovida, asintió y sonrió suavemente. Se arriesgaría una última vez, ella era fuerte y no necesitaba de nadie que le dijera que lo era… Solo necesitaba alguien a quien ver a la cara y sentir que su mundo, a pesar de las apariencias, no se fragmentaba en su interior.

Con Himura Kenshin, su mundo parecía diferente. Se sentía necesitada y palpitaba en su interior la necesidad de ayudarlo a encontrar lo que buscaba. Desde su aparición, había sentido que su mundo podía aguantar un poco más con él como guardaespaldas, como compañero o quizás como amigo.

Kenshin contuvo el aire. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, por qué había dicho esas palabras ni con qué intenciones. Había concedido que un pedazo de su humanidad saliera a flote sin una razón aparente, algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo, quizás nunca. Inhaló profundamente y la miró, aquél día era una completa excepción.

Por primera vez entonces, se permitió sonreír sinceramente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota de Autora: Gracias por la aceptación de este nuevo fic y sus comentarios. Estoy muy emocionada ya que la historia ya la tengo totalmente construida en mi cabeza. Desde el principio hasta el final. Tengo muchas e ideas y ya trabajo en otros fics, así que adelante y comenten.**


End file.
